


Romani Ranch Interlude

by Rachello344



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Gerudo-raised Link AU, but stands alone, spoilers for the Romani Ranch sidequest from Majora's Mask, this is part of a larger piece I'm working on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 02:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3750721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachello344/pseuds/Rachello344
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malon and Talon are visited by a distressed Romani; Link volunteers to help with whatever the problem is.  How hard could helping one little girl be?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Romani Ranch Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of a larger work in progress, but stands alone very easily.

Link finished up his work on the farm with a satisfied smile.  The horses were all groomed and pastured, the cows had all been milked, the cuccos were doing whatever it was cuccos did…  He glanced around, looking for Malon.  Usually by around this time, she’d asked him if he was ready for dinner…

“Link,” Talon called.

Link spun around and jogged toward him.  When he’d come to a stop in front of the house, Talon smiled tiredly.

“We have company for dinner, and, well, I’m going to need you to walk her home when we’re done eating.  Is that alright with you?” Talon asked hesitantly.

Link smiled and nodded.  He wasn’t expected back home until tomorrow.  He could take the time to walk this girl home, especially if it would make Talon feel more at ease.

“Thank the Goddesses.  Her sister would kill me if I let her walk back alone.”  Talon shook his head, smiling fondly.  “Come on inside, Link, dinner should be ready.”

Link followed him inside, glancing around for their guest.

A girl, about 13, was sitting at the table.  With her red hair and bright eyes, she was the spitting image of Malon the first time he’d met her.  The girl glanced at him, frowning seriously.

“Romani, this is Link, a good friend of ours,” Talon introduced.  “He’ll be walking you home after dinner.”

The girl, Romani, huffed, “Unless he’s good with a bow, it would be better to wait until tomorrow.”

Link smiled and patted the quiver at his hip.

“Link is one of the best archers I’ve ever seen,” Malon said brightly, setting four bowls of stew on the table.  “He’s Gerudo, you know.”

“Really?  Like the pirates?” Romani asked, looking excited all of a sudden.

Link shook his head.

“Then I doubt you could handle _them_ ,” Romani sighed.  “Besides, you’re a boy.  Everyone knows the Gerudo are all women.”

Link shrugged.

“Everyone dig in before it gets cold, alright?” Malon said.  “After we eat, I’m sure Link would be happy to demonstrate if you’re worried.”

Link smiled and nodded.  He liked showing off a little bit, and he _was_ one of the best archers among the Gerudo.  He was sure he could impress Romani, given the chance.

 

* * *

 

Dinner was filled with tales of the girls’ childhood.  As cousins, Malon, Romani, and Romani’s sister, Cremia, had spent entire summers playing together.  Romani, the youngest, was 4 years younger than Malon, who was 3 years younger than Cremia.

Link answered any of Romani’s questions when she asked him directly, but was otherwise content to listen to them talk about their past.

Link got the feeling that they were all avoiding a topic, but wasn’t sure what it could be, until Romani grew suddenly angry after a comment about how good a job Cremia was doing with the ranch.

“She never listens to me!” Romani scowled into her stew.  “I keep trying to tell her what’s happening, but she _never_ listens.  And then she wonders what’s happening to our cows!”

Malon and Talon both froze.

“What’s happening to the cows?” Malon asked quietly.

“They’re being stolen by ghosts,” Romani said, still staring at her soup.  “They only come during the festival, but that’s once a year we get robbed like clockwork.  Not to mention our neighbors trying to stop us from selling our milk at Clock Town…”

Talon made eye contact with Link across the table.  The meaning was clear:  Take her home, and see what you can do to help.  Link nodded.  He stood up and began carrying empty bowls into the kitchen, waving away Malon’s protests.

Walking back into the dining room, Link rested his hands on his hips.  “I promised a demonstration, and I believe we’ve finished eating.”

“What, really?” Romani asked in surprise.  “I thought you were just agreeing with whatever Malon said.”

Link shook his head.  “I agreed, because I meant it.”  He shrugged and walked to the door.  He was already thinking of what he could use as a target, something that would convince her that he could help.

It turned out he didn’t need to give it much thought, as Romani had plenty of ideas.  After she and Malon had settled themselves against the house, she began to order him around, giving him target after target to aim for.

“Okay, but can you hit one of those nasty crows over by the silo?” Romani asked.

Link grinned.  He spun around, notching his arrow and letting it fly.

The bird dropped to the ground.

Malon applauded, smiling warmly.  Romani gaped at him.

“The festival is coming up,” Romani said slowly.  “I need you to guard my cows.  And maybe go with my sister on deliveries.”

Link smiled and nodded, tucking his bow away.

“You really don’t mind?” Romani asked insistently.

Link shook his head.

“And you don’t think I’m crazy?  You believe me?”

Link nodded, “I’ve seen weirder things than ghosts stealing cows.”

Malon giggled quietly, but Romani just beamed up at him.  Link felt warm.  It had been awhile since he’d been able to help anyone in need.

“I think it’s about time to go if you want to make it there before midnight,” Talon said, wiping his hands on his pants.  “Romani, I know you walked, but would you be alright riding with Link on Epona?  You’ll have to tell him where to go, of course, but…”

“I get to ride _Epona_?” Romani interrupted, grinning up at Link.  “Can I really?”

Link glanced at Malon in surprise.  Malon blushed.

“Epona was always my favorite, so I might have talked about her a lot…” she said, glancing away, tucking her hair behind her ear nervously.

Link laughed, before whistling for Epona.

Epona cantered over, nosing at his shoulder affectionately.  Romani watched her with wonder.  She stepped closer and reached up towards her nose carefully.  Epona did nothing more than watch for a moment before dropping her head, allowing Romani to pet her carefully.

Link chuckled and patted her side fondly, smiling at Malon.  Malon ducked her head again, blushing harder.

“Do you need a hand up, Romani?” Link asked quietly.

Romani considered Epona’s height for a long moment before sighing, “Yeah.  She’s too tall.”

Link stepped behind her, placing his hands on her waist and lifting her quickly up, helping her settle.  Once she seemed stable, he mounted as well, touching Epona’s neck, and wrapping one arm around Romani’s waist to hold her steady.

Romani froze with what Link thought might be realization, “Where’s her saddle?”

Link and Malon laughed, while Talon shook his head.

“The Gerudo ride bareback, darling,” Talon told her.  Romani tensed further.

“Don’t worry,” Link said.  “I won’t let you fall.  I am very good with Epona.”  And with that, he nodded his goodbyes to Malon and Talon and set off for Romani Ranch.

 

* * *

 

After they’d been riding for some time, Romani settled back against his chest sleepily.  She yawned and shook her head.

“If you’re worried about falling asleep, you can talk to me about whatever you’d like,” Link offered.

“That’s a good idea,” she murmured.  “Will you be awake enough to guard the cows tonight?”

“Sure,” Link shrugged.  “I’ve gone longer without sleep.  I take the night guard a lot back home.”

“That’s good,” Romani sighed.  “I was really worried.  Cremia never believes me when I tell her about the ghosts.  She always looks really sad for some reason.  Like she thinks I’m crazy and that it’s somehow her fault.”

Link made a thoughtful noise.

“It’s because we’re orphans, I think.  She basically raised me after our dad died.”  She sounded sad, but almost distantly, like it had been some time since he’d died.  That explained the weird silences at dinner.  Malon and Talon were too polite to bring up a dead relative—he knew from experience.

“Uncle Talon has always tried to help us when he can, but Cremia always wants to do things for herself.  She wants us to be self-sufficient.  But then she never listens to me when we have trouble!”  Romani huffed.  “She’s always taking care of me, but she never _listens_ to me.  I just…  I just want her to listen to me…” Romani trailed off.

“She just wants you to be happy and healthy and safe.”  Link couldn’t help but think of Nabooru; he smiled at the memory of her.

“She has a funny way of showing it, then.”

“She wasn’t ready to take care of herself on her own, and then she had to take care of both of you, without any help or preparation.  She’s bound to make mistakes, don’t you think?” Link asked quietly.

“What, so it’s _my_ fault?” Romani demanded, crossing her arms.

Link shook his head, “Of course not.  She loves you.  She’s doing her best, even if it doesn’t always work out.”

Romani huffed.  She remained silent for a long time.

“When I was growing up,” Link began, “my mother, Nabooru, could never figure out what to do with me.  I never spoke unless prompted, and even then, it was never much.  She was constantly worried about me.  She tried forcing me to meet new people and socialize, but I still never spoke if I could get away with it.”

“What happened?” she asked, voice soft.

“She finally figured out how unhappy I was socializing, and let me do what I wanted to.  In return, I spoke more with her and with a few friends of mine.”  Link turned Epona slightly, when Romani pointed a bit to the left.

“She was your mom, though; of course she could figure it out.”  Romani paused, but finally concluded, “Cremia’s just my sister.  She probably hates me for taking up all her time.”

“Nabooru adopted me.  She was probably about your sister’s age when she decided to take me in.  I was barely a year old.”

“Really?  And she decided to take care of you?”

“She considered me her responsibility after my mother died.  We had a lot of rough spots, but we figured it out together.”

“Oh,” Romani fell silent, like she was considering everything he’d said.

They were nearing the ranch when she spoke up again.

“After you help me with the ghosts, I think, maybe, I’ll try talking to her again,” Romani decided.

Link smiled and nodded.

“You still don’t like talking much, do you?” she asked, glancing over her shoulder at him.

He shrugged.

“Thank you, then.  For talking to me.”

“You’re welcome,” Link said.  He was glad he could help, but he was also looking forward to guarding the cows alone all night.  That would be nice.  Nothing but him and Epona.

And the ghosts.

When they made it to the main house, a girl Link thought must be Cremia was pacing outside.  When she caught sight of them, she stormed over.  Link thought she might have been crying earlier.  Link quickly dismounted, and pulled Romani off Epona.

“What were you _thinking_?” Cremia shouted.  Romani flinched.

“The ghosts were going to come, and you weren’t listening to me,” Romani returned at the same volume.  “Uncle Talon listened to me.”

“Oh, did he.  And who is this, then?” Cremia asked, frowning suspiciously at Link.

Link bowed slightly, “My name is Link, ma’am.  Talon asked me to make sure Romani got home safely.”

Cremia closed her eyes, her shoulders slumping.  “Thank you, then.  I’m Cremia.”

“Link’s going to guard the cows tonight.”  Romani was standing with her legs planted firmly, her hands on her hips.  Cremia scowled down at her.

“You really don’t need to do that,” Cremia said, ignoring the indignant cries of her younger sister.  “There’s nothing to guard the cows from, really.  I’ve locked up the barn, so no one’s going to be getting in.”

“If you don’t mind terribly, I’d like to stand guard.  It would be no trouble.”

“Fine, then, suit yourself.  I’ll make you breakfast come morning.”  Cremia frowned at Romani.  “You are going to be going straight to bed.  I’ve been worried sick about you.”

“Okay, Cremia,” Romani said.  She turned back to Link, “You’re sure you’ll be able to stay awake?”

Link nodded.  He patted Epona’s neck fondly as he waved the girls off.  After they were safely inside, he made his way to the barn, settling down against the wall.  It was probably around midnight now, so he had about five hours until sunrise.

That wouldn’t be any trouble.

After two hours, he understood immediately what Romani was talking about.  They were glowing, and they were everywhere.  He got onto Epona and pulled out his bow.

He had work to do after all.

 

* * *

 

When the sun rose, the ghosts—or whatever they were—all vanished back into the sky.  No evidence that they had been there, except the arrows now littering the field.  He’d clean those up before he left.

He yawned hugely and walked to the main house, letting himself inside sleepily.  He hadn’t had to use his bow for so long since he and Sheik had snuck into the Moblin village.

At the sound of footsteps on the stairs, he sat up, rubbing at his eyes.

“Oh,” Cremia said, “How long have you been inside?”

“Since sunrise.”

“So you really stayed out there all night?”

Link nodded.

“And?  Were there really…?” Cremia asked hesitantly, not quite able to bring herself to say the word.

Link nodded, “They were after the cows.  Hundreds of them.”

Cremia covered her mouth with her hand, tears pricking at her eyes.

Link stood up, worried.  He guided her over to a chair, urging her to sit down.  He set about quickly making her some tea.

When he placed it and some milk and sugar in front of her, she finally looked at him.

“She’s been trying to tell me about the ghosts since she was 9.  I thought it was a reaction to the loss of our father.  I was convinced that she was making things up, just imagining them…”  Cremia cried quietly.

Link pressed the tea forward, frowning.  He touched her shoulder gently, “You couldn’t have known.  You were both so young.”

“ _You_ knew.  You knew immediately that she was telling the truth,” she said, accepting the tea reluctantly.  She refused to look at him.

“I didn’t know.  I just knew she believed in what she was saying.”

“So you just…  You spent the entire night guarding cows, because my baby sister was convinced they’d be taken by ghosts?” Cremia asked doubtfully.

Link nodded.

“I’ve been a horrible caretaker.  I should have…”

“You’ve done your best.  Romani knows that.” Link assured her quietly.

“Does she, though?”

“Yes, she does,” Romani said from her position on the stairs.  “Romani knows you’ve done your best.  And now the cows are safe, right, Link?”

Link nodded.

Romani beamed at him.  “See?  No harm done.  We should have a big breakfast to celebrate.  And then Link should probably take a nap.”

Link smiled and nodded again.

“Romani…” Cremia stood up, fidgeting in place.  “I’ve been such a horrible sister.  How could you forgive me?”

Romani shrugged, “Because you’re sorry about it.”

And that seemed to be that.  Link tried to help and both sisters shooed him back to the table.  He settled in and watched them make breakfast together.  The silence was a little tense, but it seemed like their relationship would be just fine.

Link dozed a little in his seat.

“Come on, sleepy head.  Eat your breakfast and then you can go to bed, okay?” Romani teased, poking at his shoulder.

Link yawned, but accepted the food gratefully, thanking them both for the meal.  They ate in silence and, once Link was done, Romani took all the bowls to their sink, and Cremia led the way upstairs to their bedroom.

“You can take my bed.  It’s the least I can do after all you’ve done for us,” she said quietly, gesturing to the bed closest to the door.

Link smiled at her and set about removing his boots and equipment before taking off his outer tunic.  Once he was sure he was clean enough to use another person’s bed, he smiled up at where she was hesitating in the doorway.

“Talk to your sister.  Let me know when you plan on making deliveries, and I’ll ride with you.”  Link yawned again, pleased when she returned his smile.

“Sounds like a good plan, Link.  I’ll take you up on that.”  She closed the door part way, “Sleep well.”

He fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not authorize the redistribution or use of my work outside of this site. If you would like me to consider posting my work to another site, you may ask me about it, and I will consider doing so. I consider reposting my work without my permission a violation. At this time, I post my work here and occasionally on fanfiction.net.


End file.
